WIZARDS: NEXT GENERATION - A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION
by MayaNerdster
Summary: The next generation of the wizarding world face their own challenges


**Prologue**

Petyr felt cold shudder go through his body, something was up, the closer the train got the stronger the feeling became; a feeling associated with the aura of a dark magic user. He'd been attending Durmstrang long enough to sense a dark aura. When the train stopped, he tried to find the source of the feeling. He had not even bothered to listen to Alice blabbering on about treating her like a kid by picking her up from the train. Soon, he found the source of the aura,

"Alice, whose that kid?"

"Hey to you to! He's one of Potter's kids Albus I believe is the name why?" inquired Alice, "are you even listening to me hey! Petyr!"

"Just go home, I'd follow soon" replied Petyr.

Petyr took out his self-made 14 inch, thestral tail hair, yew wand and began to follow the Potter kid and his family through London. The source of the aura seemed not to come from the young boy, but rather from behind him. "Disillusionment charm", mumbled Petyr, "Homenum Revelio", he whispered. He was right, there was someone other than himself following the Potters, the person continued to stay close to the family and seemed to have used to the charm on his broom as well as he/she went on to follow the Potters even after they'd entered their car. Petyr quickly called his motorcycle (already under a disillusionment charm) with Accio and made himself invisible with a simple twirl of his wand above his head . He rose in the air within seconds and began following the Potters while keeping and eye on the mysterious dark arts user from a safe distance.

They all finally arrived at the Potter's Mansion and Petyr noticed the mysterious wizard follow the family into the mansion. Petyr thought he'd wait to see what would happen so he reversed the disillusionment charm and hid in an alley next to the Potter's mansion, but, in a matter of seconds he heard a voice say "STUPEFY!" and he woke up face to face with Harry Potter.

"What's you name and may I ask why you've been following me and my family!?"demanded Harry,

Petyr was in the Potter's mansion.

Petyr still felt a little awry from the stunning spell and tried to catch himself, he reached for his wand but noticed it was in the hands of Harry.

"Followed..Dark arts practi...", Petyr replied.

"What's your name!?", demanded Harry again.

Petyr could notice the rest of the family looking on and realized that another person that seemed to be Harry's wife also pointing her wand at him,

"Petyr, Petyr Grindelwald, I was just tracking a dark arts user, he was following your kid", Petyr stated,

and pointed straight at Albus haven forgotten his name.

"There is no intruder here except you!", Harry continued, "How old are you? anyway 16?"

"No I am 17 and I'd like my wand back please," replied Petyr.

Petyr stood 3 inches above harry his long golden hair drenched in sweat, reaching for his wand, but Harry retaliated saying,

"You still haven't told me why you're here!"

When, all of a sudden about 13 wizards, that seemed to be dressed as death eaters;even though problem of death eaters was presumably eradicated a couple years ago, burst into the mansion pelting curses at everyone. Harry and Ginny quickly rushed Petyr and the kids upstairs to a library. Harry went to a bookshelf and tapped his wand on the third book of the fifth row up and the bookshelf opened to a secret room. They went in and Harry ignoring James, Albus and Lily's inquiries of the secret room went on to interrogate Petyr.

"Why is it as soon as you show up a bunch of men dressed as Death Eaters show up and try to kill my family!" shouted Harry.

"Hey I was just trying to be a good bloke if I knew this was gonna happen I would not have bothered following you!" Petyr continued, "hell, all I knew is that I sensed a dark aura that seemed to coming from someone under a disillusionment charm following your son, I was just trying to make sure the person meant no harm, so now can you please hand over my wand!?"

"Okay, but you said your name is Petyr Grindelwald, any relation to Gerrat Grindel..."

Harry's statement was cut short by Ginny.

"Harry I think they've found us!"

"Okay, Petyr you can apparate right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Take Ginny and the kids somewhere safe don't tell me where you're going, if you're intentions were truly as you stated earlier you should have no problem doing this."

And in one motion a hole burst through the entrance, Harry gave Petyr his wand. Petyr then took hold of crying Lily and Albus and dead silent James, Ginny moved closer to Harry telling him she's not leaving without him. Harry shook his head and told Petyr to leave! Petyr did as he was told and all he saw was killing curses being thrown all over the room and in a matter of seconds he was back in his shack with three Potters by his side.

Little did he know that the first time he met Harry Potter would have been the last time he did!

Alice came running to the kitchen,

"Where have you ... who the hell are these... wait is that the kid... wait did you kidnap Potter's kids wow! Petyr do you want me to be expelled from Hogwarts, I mean not that I mind of course, but you seem so keen on not having me attend Durmstr..?"

"You just left them there!?" interrupted Albus looking up at towering Petyr Grindelwald who was completely drenched with sweat now while Lily continued crying and James remained dead silent. Albus could not take it anymore, from what he'd heard he'd been responsible for what went on that evening he felt something was wrong but did not mention it in fear of being teased by James. He led someone to their home leaving his parents to fend them off, and to top it all off he just cried and let them sacrifice themselves. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he barely managed to get through it without embarrassing himself and failed to notice a dark wizard following him, he began to feel a dark pit grow in his stomach,

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault that wizard you told us about was following me!" he cried. "And now they're probably dead."

"Albus it's not your fault! Now shut up and stop whining this man probably saved our lives and because mom and dad did not know Petyr the death eaters should not be able to find us here, and they sacrificed themselves for us because they love us plus they are completely freaking awesome wizards we don't know that they're dead."

But even as James spoke those words he knew there was no way they survived, after all his teasing and pretending to be brave he was nothing more than a big-mouthed coward. He did not even try to help his parents fight, he just stood there, in dead silence. Now he was the oldest and if his parents were truly no more in the land of the living he had to step up and make sure he took care of his younger siblings.

"So, Petyr is the name right? What's the plan?" inquired James.

Petyr had not really thought of what to do next and he stared at his younger sister who was completely stumped as to what was going on but kept silent as she say young Lily and Albus breaking down in tears.

"Okay, James right, I don't know what to do now but it's best you stay here for the night, I'd check it out tomorrow it's to dangerous to go out there now." replied Petyr.

"Tomorrow!?" shrieked Lily, "What about mom and dad?"

"Lily, Petyr's right it's too dangerous to go anywhere now" James said in the calmest voice he could muster, "And hey, Albus cheer up would you!"

There was complete silence for about 5 minutes except for the sniffling of Lily and Albus when Alice broke the silence.

"So.. uhhh is this some cheeky joke or did I hear everything I just heard clearly!?"

Alice was a candid and outspoken girl and Petyr knew if he let her continue she'd have made things worst. Alice had the same pale grey eyes as her brother and flowing golden hair that reached to the end of her back. She was not as tall as her brother though; who stood at 6 ft 3 and towered over her tiny structure, seeing as she was merely 13 years old.

Petyr ushered Alice to another room of the shack and explained what had happened.

"Wow! So the Potters are dead!?" exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah Probably," replied Petyr in a hopeless tone.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Not we and I don't know."

"Oh dingbat! I knew I should have continued to follow you! But you went and used that disillusionment spell."

"You were following me!?"

"Uhh so where are they gonna sleep?"

"Your room."

"And where am I supposed to sleep"

"You can sleep in mine!"

"Can you even call that a room?"

"Shut up!"

That was the longest night the Potter siblings had ever experienced. Petyr had gotten up before everyone else and made so sandwiches before he left to return to the Potter mansion.

Instead of returning to the once lavish mansion Petyr returned to burnt rubble and no sign of human life. Petyr tried to think of possible fates that came of the Harry and his wife Ginny when his thoughts was disrupted by a voice of a man

"Hey! Wait there!"

Petyr apparated back to his home, where his sister and the Potters had awoken,

"So did you go back home? Where's Mom and Dad?" asked Albus eagerly with a little hint of foreboding in his voice.

Petyr had to painfully explain what he saw and explain to them what may have become of their parents.

Not that they had not of already thought it, Harry and Ginny Potter were most likely dead.

"So is there anyone you can go by?" asked Alice. "I mean you can't stay here!"

"Umm there's Ron and Hermoine, our Uncle and Aunt but.." said James

"Okay where do they live?" Petyr asked quickly, he wanted nothing more to do with this situation.

It took them 50 minutes to reach the cottage only to see that it had met the same fate as Potter's mansion.

Both Lily and Albus began to cry again when the voice from before startled them!

"Hey! There you are we worried you were.." said the awkwardly shaped man.

"Professor Longbottom!" shrieked James.

"OH no not this slug eating bloke", sighed Alice.

"Would it kill you to be a little sensitive?" Petyr whispered to Alice.

"Yeah!" replied Alice.

They all soon found themselves in Hogwarts where Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology explained the situation to everyone. They found out that the Potter's cousins Rose and Hugo were in fact safe because of a spell cast by their mother and that the only other known surviving members of the Weasely family were the children of Bill and Fleur Weasely. The kids all broke down and Petyr and Alice left them to mourn, Professor Longbottom stopped him halfway through the hallway,

"Hey I know your family does not have the best of reputations, but you did a good thing by saving those kids."

"Yeah Yeah, all you need to do is make sure that Alice here stays out of trouble here at Hogwarts and we're good," replied Petyr.

They were no other attacks since that night and the surviving members of the Potter-Weasley Family went about their lives as well as they could for the past 3 years and Petyr Grindelwald avoided any possible contact with them.

CHAPTER ! COMING SOON!  
(I tend to get lazy so the ending may not have been as strong, let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions! Would put more work into the upcoming chapters! Hope you enjoyed this!)

Disclaimer: Most characters from this story was created by or based off of characters created by J.K. Rowling. I created neither the world or characters mentioned above.


End file.
